Journey of Four
by ZeWriters
Summary: Three warriors of DawnClan-Hazelflight, Berry, and Lionfang, along with their medicine cat Blazepool, are all living a normal warrior life. But can it stay this way? Or will the four be put up against a dark force from deep within the forest, one that threatens their way of life.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The bold, silver moon hung high in the deep blue sky, illuminating the night. Below, curled in their nests, lay a Clan of cats. All asleep, they rested peacefully under the moon's soft glow, two sat in a silent vigil. Hazelpaw, now known as Hazelflight, was a bob-tailed she-cat with a light brown coat, accompanied by a few dark brown splotches, with a large splotch around her left eye. Both of her eyes were a vibrant green, which matched perfectly with her coat. The second cat, Lionfang, was a huge, muscular, maine-coon cat with a sandy coat and amber eyes. Hazelflight had taken her spot on a thick branch high up in an oak tree, while Lionfang had found a spot for herself on top of the branch-pile. Both had a keen view of the camp, which was a cluster of small caves and overhangs surrounding a pond, nestled at the bottom of a stream. The stream came from a larger lake, which flowed down from the lake, through a tunnel under the Thunderpath, and into the pond, where it then gushed into a series of larger pools. The two cats, almost half asleep, were recounting their days as kits and apprentices.

As the moon sunk into the horizon, Hazelflight could see that daybreak was only about an hour away, and then she could finally get some rest, probably choosing to nap on a flat oak tree branch. Hazelflight had never really been a fan of the whole "swimming" and "walking" concept- instead, she preferred climbing trees and jumping from branch to branch. This, along with her bob tail, had been what set her apart from the rest of the DawnClan, or any other Clan, for that matter. No other cat could climb trees as she could, giving Hazelflight the upper paw. To be fair, she didn't do so well when it came to swimming, which was a practiced skill in the Clan. For one, she was barely able to stay afloat and refused to go into the deeper parts of the pond, unlike the rest of the Clan cats, who were used to the cold, murky waters.

 _Crunch._

 _Crunch._

Hazelflights ears perked up and her eyes narrowed, scanning the camp for danger. It was only when she looked over at Lionfang, who was stalking toward the tunnel under the Thunderpath, that she saw the small, orange and black shape emerge from the shadows, it's tail between its legs. With a swift movement, Lionfang had the small cat clutched in her jaws, just pressing hard enough so she could carry the writing ball of fur. Hopping down from the tree, Hazelflight slowly approached Lionfang. However, Lionfang stopped her, shaking her head and heading back toward the stick pile. Hazelflight watched with interest as she placed the cat in a small opening, and then resumed her post.

As she resumed her spot in the tree, Hazelflight couldn't help but wonder about the small cat.

 _Could it have been another Clan cat? Maybe a kit?_ She thought to herself. As she mused over the mysterious cat, her emerald green eyes focused on the horizon. The golden sun was just peeking through the tops of the rolling hills, casting a glow across the valley. As the sun continued to rise, Hazelflight could hear the rest of the Clan waking up, along with the arrival of the night patrols.

 _I wonder when Lionfang will tell them about the cat?_ She thought, making her way down the rough bark.

She could only imagine what the rest of the Clan would think.


	2. Chapter 1-What to do now?

**Chapter 1**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the pool!" Snowstar yowled, perched upon the large rocks at the edge of the pool. His deputy, Willowwind, sat to his right.

"Last night, just before sunhigh, our two newest warriors-" Snowstar nodded toward Lionfang and Hazelflight. "Caught a cat wandering through our camp." Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"Is it still here?" Rabbitstep asked, his brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"He is being treated by Blazepool." At the mention of their friend's name, Lionfang and Hazelflight's ears perked up. The three had known eachother since they were kits. However, instead of becoming a warrior like his friends, Blazepool had decided to train and become DawnClan's next medicine cat.

"When will get to see the cat?" Icepaw asked, whipping his tail from side to side.

"Not for a while." The whole camp fell silent as Blazepool emerged from his den, ginger-tipped tail whisking from side to side. " Blazepool was a thin, white cat with orange tipped ears and tail. "He's got so many sicknesses I can't even count them."

"Is he going to die?" Softflower, a queen, asked.

"No. He'll be fine." Blazepool sighed. Without another word, he slunk back into his den, which was made of a tangle of roots and thorns. The Clan continued to talk, discussing whether or not the cat should be able to stay. Some argued that, with leaf-bare growing near, wasting the herbs that should have been spent on Clan cats. Others said that it would be better if they healed they cat and sent it on its way, in which they might appease StarClan with their kindness.

"HE'S GONE!"

Blazepool burst from his den, hair standing on end.

"What happened?" Snowstar asked.

"The cat! He disappeared from my den!" Blazepool was now running around the camp, sniffing each crack and hole.

"I'm sure you'll-"

"I'm right here, you mouse-brains."

As the cat emerged from the rock, you could feel a wave of shock ripple through the Clan. It wasn't just that he was short-no-his face seemed to be split in half, with one half a ginger color and blue eye,the other half a jet black with an amber eye. His body was a splotchy pattern of black and orange.

"What in StarClan's name-" Willowwind yowled, jumping away from the odd cat.

"My name is Berry, by the way." Berry mewed from his perch on the woodpile. He seemed weirdly calm, even though there was a group of quite confused cats ready to attack him, should the chance come. "And just in case you're wondering-HACK-* Berry started to cough, but quickly regained his composure and continued to speak. "I am a rogue. Abandoned when I was a kitten, and forced to live off what measly scraps I had."

"And getting sick along the way." Blazepool hissed, strutting toward Berry. "Now it's back into the medicine den with-" Suddenly, Berry's claws flew out and grazed Blazepool's muzzle, forcing Blazepool to jump backward in defense. In an instant, Lionfang had Berry squirming under her massive paws, with Willowwind, Hazelflight, and Ravenheart by her side.

"You fools! Don't touch him!" Blazepool hissed, forcefully nudging aside the warriors. "He's basically a walking carcass!"

"I take that as a compliment."

"Shut up." Blazepool grabbed Berry by the scruff of his neck and started to violently drag him toward his den.

"Snowstar! Are you just going to let our herbs go to waste on _that?_ " Willowwind hissed, casting a look of pure hatred toward Berry. Hazelflight, though wary about this rogue, didn't want to see him die. It's not like Berry had done anything wrong-he hadn't hurt any of the Clan members or stolen prey. Besides, even if he did try, he was outmatched in strength and speed.

"I say we heal him for a few days, and then let him go! He's not a threat!" Lionfang mewed. While Hazelflight had been contemplating about Berry, Lionfang and Willowwing had begun to hiss at each other. It seemed to be that they couldn't agree whether or not to keep the little rouge.

"He's a waste of good herbs!" Willowwind hissed.

"He's a cat, just like any one of us!" Lionfang retorted.

"Berry has no chance of survival! He's a runt!"

"If StarClan didn't want him here, then he wouldn't have wandered into our camp!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"Both of you, calm down!" Hazelflight stepped in between the two cats. "It's no use fighting. It's all up to Snowstar." Hazelflight watched as Willowwinds calico fur went from bristling and slowly lowered until it was flat. Though her body made no indication of anger, her amber eyes were glowing with rage, aimed mainly at Lionfang. Lionfang was also still quite angry, though her tail, whipping back and forth, made it a little more obvious.

"I have decided that we will keep the rouge-" Snowstar started, but was interrupted by yowls of protest from the crowd. "Until he is well again. Meeting ended." As Snowstar retreated into his den, Hazelflight could feel tension growing in between the cats.

 _Oh mousedung._ She thought _What's going to happen now?_


	3. Chapter 2-A brush with danger

**Chapter 2**

It had been a full day since Berry had been taken in by Blazepool for treatment, and by now most of the Clan had gotten over the fact that they were living with a rouge. Hazelflight was glad that the tension was lost. It had divided the Clan, which was something Hazelflight hoped she would never see.

"Are you coming or not?" Ravenheart mewed, looking back towards her. Hazelflight, Lionfang, Ravenheart and his apprentice Icepaw were on a patrol, going around the borders of the Clan and checking for any signs of intrusion. So far they had found nothing.

"Hazelflight? Can I ask you something?" Icepaw questioned as they trotted through the dead leaves.

"Mm-hm." Hazelflight murmured.

"If you're so good at climbing trees, then why is your tail short? Isn't you tail used for balance?"

"You know, I never really thought about that." Hazelflight mewed. "I guess it's just a talent."

"Just like swimming?" Lionfang laughed. Ravenheart also started to giggle.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Hazelflight sighed, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"What? What happened! I want to know!" Icepaw gasped, his brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Nothing," Hazelflight said, quick to end the conversation. The five trotted through the sun-dappled woods in silence, letting the birds fill in the silent void.

"So, Icepaw, have you ever seen Hazelflight swim?" Ravenheart started after a while.

"No."

"Do you know why?" Ravenheart questioned.

Icepaw shook his head.

"Well," Lionfang interrupted."One time, when we were apprentices, Blazepool, Hazelflight and I were all swimming in one of the bigger pools. We were all having a good time, splashing around and such. Then, Blazepool came up with a challenge. Whichever cat could swim the farthest into the deep area would win. We all took the challenge, even though we were all pretty bad swimmers, Hazelflight being the worst."

"Hey!"

"So we started to swim out into the deeper part. Surprisingly, Hazelflight was going pretty fast, and she got there far before the rest of us. She was so happy, she didn't realize that the dirt above the pool was becoming loose, and eventually it fell. By pure coincidence, a snake happened to be crawling over that patch of dirt at that exact moment and fell into the pool with the dirt. The snake, however, took a different path, AND FELL RIGHT ONTO HAZELFLIGHT!"

"Seriously?!" Icepaw started to laugh.

"Before either of us could blink, she had bolted out of that pool, yowling, with her tail between her legs. She ran all the way back to camp like that." Lionfang finished, purring. Hazelflight had flattened her ears against her head in embarrassment. Without warning, she took a playful swipe at Lionfang's shoulder. Though Hazelflight knew the story was true, she still hated when Lionfang or Blazepool told anycat about it. Icepaw, now enlightened about Hazelflight's harrowing experience, was on the ground, laughing.

"Alright," Ravenheart sighed, nudging his apprentice to his feet. "Let's get going. I want to show you the river!"

"There's a river?" Icepaw mewed.

"Yup. It's not too far from here."

"Are you sure we should go there?" Hazelflight mewed nervously. The river was the border in between DawnClan and ShadeClans territory. Recently, a DawnClan patrol had come across a ShadeClan patrol in DawnClan territory, and things had gotten bloody. Hazelflight and Lionfang weren't there, but from the wounds of their Clanmates, they could tell the battle was more than just a few hisses and scratches.

"It wouldn't hurt," Lionfang said. Hazelflight could tell that she was also quite nervous. With a nod from Ravenheart, the four started heading toward the sound of rushing water.

As they neared the river, a strange scent hit the cats noses. Though it was hard to see over the clustered reeds and ferns, the warriors could tell something was amiss. Creeping toward one of the many pine trees, Hazelflight suddenly caught a whiff of…

 _Prey?_

As she dug around the base of the trunk, her paws scraped against warm fur. Brushing aside some dead leaves, she found two mice and one sparrow, all fresh caught.

"Fresh kill?" Icepaw gave a quizzical look towards the prey. "I thought Snowstar didn't send out any hunting patrols this morning!"

"He might of after we left…" Ravenheart said.

"But I don't smell any DawnClan scent around here at all!" Hazelflight gasped. Did ShadeClan start hunting in their territory again?

"I don't think it's ShadeClan." Lionfang mewed. "It smells more like SunClan."

"No." Icepaw retorted. He had started sniffing a few fox-lengths away from the tree. "I smell ShadeClan."

"Both then?" Hazelflight sighed. They weren't getting anywhere with this. Out of nowhere, a yowl pierced through the tension, followed by a crashing sound, heading straight for the patrol.

"What is that?!" Icepaw hissed.

"Icepaw! Get behind us!" Hazelflight hissed. The three cats, claws unsheathed, faced toward the crashing sound. It got closer and closer until the bushes broke apart. A flash of white and black burst from the opening, followed by three familiar faces.

"That's right! Run!" Willowwind hissed. Behind her stood Rabbitstep and Doveclaw. As her eyes swept over the patrol, a quizzical look passed over her face. "What are you four doing here?"

"We were out on a border patrol." Hazelfight retorted, staring the deputy straight her amber eyes. "And you?"

"Hunting patrol. Well, we were, until Doveclaw caught a whiff of some ShadeClan warriors, which we found and chased out of our territory." Willowwind huffed, puffing out her chest.

"Are you sure they were ShadeClan?" Lionfang mewed, approaching the calico she-cat.

"Doveclaw?"

"Yes. They were ShadeClan." Doveclaw sighed as if she bored with the conversation. "Let's go. We've barely caught any prey." Without another word, Willowwind, Rabbitstep, and Doveclaw slipped back into the forest.

"Well, at least they're gone." Ravenheart mewed. Nudging Icepaw, he turned back towards the camp. "We should go."

"But I wanted to see the river!" Icepaw said sadly, and Hazelflight felt a twinge of sadness for the apprentice.

"You know what! Let's go. It'll be a short trip." Hazelflight smiled as she saw Icepaw face light up.

"Are you sure? If those ShadeClan cats are still around…" Lionfang shot a worried look at Hazelflight. "Are you sure you're not just being impulsive-"

"No. Lionfang, I'm not." Hazelflight hissed. She hated it when Lionfang brought up her impulsiveness-it was the one trait she hated the most.

"Alright, I suppose if it's quick." Ravenheart sighed, bowing his black head.

"Don't act so disappointed. It'll be fun!" Icepaw said as he bolted ahead.

"He's right." Hazelflight mewed. "I mean, what could go wrong?"


	4. Chapter 3-ShadeClan

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation, so I didn't have time to write. So, enjoy Chapter 3!**

The river was a mix of gushing water and sharp, pointed rocks. None of it, even the shallow pools, looked safe or friendly to Hazelflight.

"Ok, ok, this was a bad idea!" Hazelflight hissed, shrinking back from the water.

"Oh, come on. It's not too bad, Hazelflight!" Icepaw mewed, splashing around in the cold, crystal-clear waters. Ravenheart sat nearby, carefully watching his apprentice. The waters were known for their dangerous rapids and currents, which could pull a cat away from the shore in seconds. Lionfang sat further back, near Hazelflight. The three sat there for a while, watching the white blur that was Icepaw play and splash in the water.

"You know, it's not that bad, actually." Hazelflight sighed. "I mean, the river's-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Suddenly, six ShadeClan warriors hopped out of the ferns, surrounding the warriors.

"Icepaw! Get over here NOW!" Ravenheart yowled. Immediately, Icepaw bolted towards Ravenheart and skidded to a stop by his mentor's side.

"Icepaw, we need you to do something." Lionfang hissed.

"So these are the cats who attacked you?" A large brown tabby asked, directing her comment at the short-haired black and white realized that this was the cat from earlier, the one Willowwind and her patrol chased away.

"Well, no. But they're from the same Clan." The tom hissed, whisking his tail angrily back and forth. Out of the six, there seemed to be only one apprentice. She was a small, silver tabby with long fur.

"Same thing." A black tom hissed.

"Icepaw, run back to camp and get more warriors." Lionfang mewed quietly.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone!" Icepaw said, looking up at Lionfang with his big blue eyes.

"We'll be fine."

"But you're outnumbered!"

"Well, Lionfang counts as two cats." Hazelflight mewed, noting the she-cats unusually large size.

"Are you-"

"JUST GO!" Ravenheart boomed. In an instant, Icepaw had turned and run into the forest.

"Ugh, this is too easy. Minnowpaw and Stormstripe, go after the apprentice." Minnowpaw and Stormstripe started to bolt towards the trail Icepaw left behind, but not before Ravenheart tackled Stormstripe, throwing him to the ground. The black tom, however, was able to use his two back paws to kick Ravenheart off him, and went racing after Minnowpaw.

"So I guess it's just down to us." The black and white tom snickered.

"Get off DawnClan territory!" Hazelflight hissed.

"After you brutes attacked us? I think not."

"We didn't attack you." Lionfang mewed. "It was the other patrol, and besides, you were hunting in our territory!" Without another word, the ShadeClan cats jumped forward and sunk their claws into the DawnClan warriors fur. Hazelflight was battling the large brown tabby. The she-cat had Hazelflight pinned down underneath her and was ready to slash at her belly. Before her claws could reach Hazelflight's soft fur, the brown she-cat had used her back paws to kick the tabby off, then launched herself onto the tabbies back. Immediately, the cat tried to throw her off, bucking wildly around the shore, but Hazelflight had dug her claws into the tabby's fur and wasn't letting go. Finally, the she-cat managed to throw her off by slamming her body, along with Hazelflight, against a tree. Hazelflight dropped to the ground, her body sore and aching.

"Ugh…" She moaned, getting up on her own four paws. The tabby, thinking she had won, was now battling Ravenheart along with the black and white tom. Knowing what she had to do, Hazelflight sprinted up one of the pine trees, stopping at a low-hanging branch. Slowly, she crept forward, inching along the sturdy branch. In moments, she was above the battle. Crouching down, Hazelflight focused on the blur that was the fighting cats, carefully picking out her foe.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three!_

Hazelflight dropped from the tree. Claws unsheathed, she landed on the tabbys broad back. Due to the sudden weight, the she-cat crumpled to the ground. The DawnClan warrior dug her claws into the tabby's fur, drawing blood. With a screech, the ShadeClan warrior had gotten to her paws, trying to shake Hazelflight off. Though the pain from her multiple wounds was immense, Hazelflight hung on to the she-cat. She knew if she let go, the ShadeClan warrior would not hesitate to maim her even further, or worse. After about half a minute of wild running and yowling, Hazelflight noticed that the she-cat was starting to tire out. Two of her Clanmates had already fled, leaving only two to deal with. One of the two left, the black and white tom, was fighting off Lionfang and Ravenheart. He was holding out pretty well, though it was obvious to see that he was weakening.

"Hazelflight!" Lionfang yowled. "Icepaw hasn't come back with help. We need you to make sure he got to camp safely!"

"Well, I'm kinda-OOF!" Hazelflight gasped as the tabby finally shook her off, throwing Hazelflight to the soft sand. The she-cat loomed over the DawnClan warrior. Pinning Hazelflight beneath her with one paw, the tabby raised the other, ready to swipe at the she-cat. Hazelflight, having lost a considerable amount of blood, tried to fight back, but it was no use. Eyes wide with horror, Hazelflight watched as the tabby swiped at her throat. Just as the ShadeClan warriors claws grazed her throat, a large, tan blur flew over Hazelflight, knocking the tabby to the ground.

"Go! I'll take care of this." Lionfang growled, looking angrily at the ShadeClan warrior. Nodding, Hazelflight slipped back into the trees, following Icepaws scent. She hated to leave her Clanmates in battle, but she knew Lionfang was right. The camp wasn't too far away. Minnowpaw should have been back with the warriors a while ago.

"Stop it! Don't make me hurt you!"

Hazelflight's ears perked up.

 _Icepaw?_

Following the sound, Hazelflight was led to a large pine tree in the middle of a small clearing. Below, a frightened and bleeding Icepaw was hissing and spitting at his attackers.

"Weak." Stormstripe hissed, taking a swipe at the frightened apprentice. The warriors paw connected with Icepaws bruised face, knocking him to the ground. Stormstripe seemed to enjoy tormenting this apprentice. Minnowpaw, on the other paw, looked worried and sad.

"Let's just go. He's not much of a big deal anyways." The silver she-cat mewed, casting a empathetic look toward the white and red ball that was Icepaw.

"C'mon, what's wrong? It's not like he's dead or anything." Stormstripe mewed, casting a hateful look toward Icepaw. "His Clan nearly attacked Patchfur. We deserve some revenge."

"Well, we've got enough, haven't we?" Minnowpaw said, turning back towards the river. "Let's go."

"Not yet-" Stormstripe started but was interrupted as Hazelflight launched herself onto his back. She quickly flipped the tabby so his soft belly was exposed.

"Leave. Now." Hazelflight hissed, taking a shallow swipe at Stormstripe's belly. The tom wiggled out from under her grip and bolted back towards the river with his tail between his legs.

"You should go too, Minnowpaw." Hazelflight turned toward the silver apprentice.

"But I want to stay and help!"

"It's not or job, or your Clan. Go back to ShadeClan." Hazelflight mewed.

"I'm staying," Minnowpaw said confidently, puffing out her chest.

"Fine. But if you get in trouble, don't start blaming me."


	5. Chapter 4-Aftermath

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

A very worried Willowwind was standing outside the entrance to the medicine cat's den, pacing back and forth nervously.

"We were attacked by a ShadeClan patrol. We sent Icepaw to get some help, but two ShadeClan cats attacked us. Well, one, technically. The other-" Hazelflight looked over toward Minnowpaw, who was sitting next to Icepaw inside the den. "Was a little kinder. She helped me carry Icepaw back to camp."

"Is he going to be ok?" Willowwind mewed.

Lionfang, seated next to Hazelflight, spoke up. "Blazepool says he'll be ok."

"That's good," Willowind said before turning back toward the center of the camp. The two new warrior watched as she bounded over to Snowstar's den and disappeared inside.

"What's up with Willowwind?" Hazelflight mewed as they turned and entered the medicine cat den.

"Didn't you hear?" A small voice piped up from the back of the den. Berry poked his head out of a tangle of roots and trotted over to the two she-cats. "I heard it from some elders, so don't get your hopes up."

"What is it?" Lionfang whispered.

"Apparently, Icepaw…" Berry sucked in a breath. "Is Willowwind and Snowstar's son!"

"What?!" Lionfang hissed. "That's a pile of mousedung."

"Icepaw does look a lot like Snowstar." Hazelflight pointed out.

"And you know the new kit, Flamekit, that just arrived in the nursery?" Berry said.

"How do you know all this stuff about our Clan?"

"Not important. Anyway, a lot of cats think that he might be Icepaw's little brother!" Berry squealed. "And, and-"

"Berry!" Blazepool emerged from the back of the den. "Are you telling these cats all those silly rumors you heard? I've told you a million times, they're. Just. Rumors!"

"But they might be true." Berry retorted. He sauntered up to Blazepool. "You never kno-ow…"

"Alright, alright." Blazepool hissed. "Either make yourself useful, or I'll kick you out of my den."

"Fine." Berry walked over to a clump of herbs and started to sort them, all the while wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh. Don't listen to anything he says." Blazepool mewed. "He gets all his stories from the elders who come in here."

Lionfang nodded before speaking. "Is there anything we can do to help? I'm pretty sure we don't have to go on a patrol yet..."

Blazepool shook his head. "Not right now. Berry's been helping me." The tom cast a look at the small, orange and black rouge. "He's pretty good, I must admit."

"Maybe if Snowstar lets him stay," Hazelflight purred. "You can take him as an apprentice. You need one, anyway."

"What?!" Blazepool hissed. "I'm fine. I don't need some little brat running around after me, asking all sorts of questions."

"If that's how you feel, then you should _never_ go into the nursery." Hazelflight sighed, shaking her head. "It's a shame, though. You would make a good mentor."

"You two should go." Blazepool mewed. "Icepaw needs time to recover. He was hurt pretty badly." With a courteous nod, Hazelflight and Lionfang trotted out of the den, and towards the center of the clan. Hazelflight couldn't stop thinking about Icepaw. It was her fault that he was attacked. She should have ran after him the instant Stormstripe and Minnowpaw disappeared on Icepaw's trail. Now, it could be moons before Icepaw made a full recovery.

If only she had followed them…

"Don't feel so bad about what happened to Icepaw." Lionfang cast a worried look at Hazelflight. "There's nothing you could have done."

"Yes, there was! I could have run after Stormstripe, or even run back to the Clan myself!" Hazelflight said sadly, looking down at her paws. "Who knows how long it will take Icepaw to get back into training. He'll be moons behind his friends."

"Oh my StarClan! You do this every time!" Lionfang sighed, shaking her fluffy head. "Get over yourself. There's nothing you could have done, and even if there was, you can't go back in time and change it. So give it up."

"Can I still feel a little guilty?"

"We all feel a little guilty, mouse-brain." Lionfang gave Hazelflight a sad smile. "Besides, if StarClan didn't want this to happen, it wouldn't have happened." Though she still felt a little guilty, Hazelflight nodded and forced a smile. Once they had reached the waterfall, the friends parted ways. Hazelflight was going to grab a snack from the fresh-kill pile, while Lionfang headed back to the medicine cat den to see if there was anything she could do to help Blazepool. Once she had grabbed her meal, Hazelflight sat on the rocky ground and started to much on the finch. She couldn't take her mind off Icepaw. The poor apprentice had only wanted to help…

"Hazelflight?" A voice said from behind the she-cat. Whisking her head around, Hazelflight came face-to-face with the deputy.

"Yes, Willowwind?"

"How's Icepaw doing?" Willowind asked, concern clouding her face. "I tried to go check on him, but Blazepool wouldn't let me see him."

"Well, from what I saw-" Hazelflight stopped suddenly. All she could think about now was the apprentices bloodied and bruised pelt, his limp form hanging-

 _Stop it._

 _Stop it right now._

"Hazelflight?" Willowind mewed softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Icepaw's doing fine. He'll be walking again in a few day's time." The spotted brown cat watched as Willowwind's face contorted into relief, then beck to a stern face.

"Thank you." Giving Hazelflight a quick nudge on the shoulder, the deputy disappeared into the moss-covered rocks. Finishing the last bites of her meal, Hazelflight wandered over to the center of camp. Finding a nice, soft, spot, Hazelflight spread out on the ground and began to groom herself. As she did so, her eyes swept over the camp. Kits played by the nursery, elders basked in the sun's warmth and swapped stories, and apprentices chased eachother around the pond's edge. It was perfect, and yet it wasn't. One of their own had almost died today, and it was partly Hazelflights fault.

 _My first few sun-highs as a warrior._

 _And I already messed up._

 _Oh StarClan, can this day get any worse?_


	6. Chapter 5-Cats Of DawnClan

CHAPTER 5-

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

 **Ok so I'm just going to list the cats in Dawn Clan. This isn't important, but if you want to read it, go ahead!**

 _ **DawnClan-**_

Leader-Snowstar

Deputy-Willowwind

Medicine Cat- Blazepool

Warriors-

Hazelflight

Lionfang

Ravenheart

Rabbitstep

Rainclaw

Tigerpelt

Sparrowsong

Dapplenose

Adderfur

Mistyeye

Hawkstrike

Redcloud

Ferntail

Thornwhisker

Whitesplash

Thistleblaze

Fireripple

Littleleap

Queens-

Softflower

Dewdrop

Silverfur

Ivywing

Apprentices-

Icepaw

Hawkpaw

Bramblepaw

Mousepaw

Bigpaw

Brightpaw

Skypaw

Cloudpaw

Kits-

Flamekit(To be decided)

Flowerkit(Softflower)

Hollykit(Dewdrop)

Stonekit(Dewdrop)

Mothkit(Dewdrop)

Newtkit(Silverfur

Swiftkit(Silverfur)

Runningkit(Ivywing)

Sandkit(Ivywing)


End file.
